


Gamble

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Reader decides to take a chance on Alex Shelley





	Gamble

At this moment you couldn’t think of anywhere you would rather be. Feet in the warm sand, good book in hand and the sounds of the ocean waves crashing on the shore created a perfect atmosphere. You had stumbled across a remote beach, and given that rain was in the forecast not many had braved the beach. It was perfect for you. A couple of families were littered across the stretch of sand, and one group of men playing football a few hundred feet from you provided nice scenery if you got tired of the ocean view. 

Setting your book down you leaned back your chaise lounge and closed your eyes, the cool ocean breeze soothing under the warm sun. Clouds were starting to roll in, and you knew your time was probably coming to a close, but you weren’t ready to leave just yet. Unfortunately your intended cat nap was interrupted when the football missed its target and nailed the side of your chair making you jolt awake with a screech. 

Hand over your heart you breathed heavily trying to calm yourself from the unexpected awakening. 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” One of the men was running towards your chair, calling out apologies as he approached. Picking up the football he threw it back to the group before turning back to you. “So sorry. It didn’t hit you did it?” He asked concerned, looking over you for any injuries.

“No. Just scared me a bit. It’s okay, it was an accident.” You said with a shy smile. You figured that would be the end of it and he would go on his way instead he pulled up an empty lounger and sat next to you with a friendly smile.

“I’m Alex.” He said holding his hand out in introduction. Placing your hand in his you told him your name and blushed when he told you that you were really pretty. Waving off his compliment the two of you started talking, and you learned he was a professional wrestler in town for a show. You didn’t watch wrestling so were rather clueless and Alex happily filled you in on the business with a passion that lit up his face. It was obvious in just those brief moments that he loved what he did for a living and was living his dream. 

“You should come to the show tonight.” Alex said suddenly.

“I don’t know about that. I really have a lot of things I need to get done.” You said thinking of the mountain of errands you had to run this weekend. 

“C’mon. It’ll be a lot more fun than whatever you have to do.” Alex cajoled.

“Don’t tempt me.” You said with a smile already wavering. A wrestling show did sound much more fun that laundry, grocery shopping and the multitude of little tasks you had to complete. Really putting them off for one more day wouldn’t be a catastrophe. 

“Please?” Alex said faking a pout. “I’d really like it if you came. Afterwards, I was hoping we could go out for a bite to eat. Just the two of us.” 

“Okay. I’d like that.” You said giving in with a smile. The two of you exchanged phone numbers and Alex promised to put you on the list at the venue just as rain drops began falling down. Alex helped you gather your stuff, carrying your chair as you grabbed your bag the two of you rushing towards your car as the rain became heavier. 

“Would you mind if I kissed you?” Alex blurted out as he held open your car door. 

“I wouldn’t mind at all.” You said. Alex smiled and leaned down pressing a soft kiss to your lips as rain drops splattered around. 

“I’ll see you tonight.” Alex said breaking the kiss and backing away with a wave.

“Can’t wait.” You grinned, sliding in your car and watching as he ran back to join his group who looked in no hurry to leave. 

Maybe not the smartest to get involved with a man who self-admittedly was only in town for the weekend, but something told you Alex Shelley was worth the gamble.


End file.
